The Storm Inside
by TemeDobe55
Summary: Roy and Riza would give their life up for each other without even a second of hesitation or a doubt. But could there be even bigger intimacy than that?


7

**THE STORM INSIDE**

Colonel Roy Mustang was lost in deep thoughts with his both hands tucked under his chin. Facing the window, he replayed the whole episode of what happened with Lust few days earlier. Yet he still couldn't bear the fact that Riza was willing to give everything up so easily as she appeared to, when Lust had told her that she had killed him. If Alfonse hadn't been there he would have lost her forever. The mere thought of losing her made him shiver and made his stomach churn badly. Gritting his teeth together he covered his face with his hand and waited for the agony of the thought to wash away. This matter needed addressing no matter what, he thought to himself.

'This is Colonel Roy Mustang. Tell lieutenant Hawkeye to see me. We need to talk,' he said on the phone in a stern voice.

'Yes, right away sir,' the voice on the phone replied.

He sat there facing the door and let out a deep sigh to calm his nerves down. There was the much awaited sound of knock on the door and he already knew who it was.

'May I come in, Sir?'

'Yes, you may enter.'

She entered the room and saw the man sitting there. That man who was the whole world to her, whose dreams had become her own, who was the warm glowing centre of her tiny little galaxy. She just wanted to bask and glow under his shine. Looking at him like this almost made her smile but when she noticed the signs of agony and pain on his face, she forgot everything and almost lost her composure. But before she could blindly follow her primary urge to comfort him, to take the pain away, she closed her eyes to relax her mind and finally looked at him again, composed and stoic as ever as was required of her position.

'You asked for me, sir?'

'Yes, I want you to carefully listen and then try to understand me, alright?'

'Yes sir.'

'No matter what happens to me, promise me you won't do anything reckless like the way you did back then? I won't allow you to do so. No matter what type of storm passes, you have to protect yourself otherwise all the things I am doing now will be purposeless. If my comrades let themselves fall so easily after watching me lose then I would not rather play at all. So I want you to protect yourself till the end no matter what, so that when the time comes you can watch my back and protect me from myself. And this is an order. Do you understand?'

Her heart swelled up. How could she ever continue without him? After her father, he was the only one she trusted. Protecting him, it was the only freedom she gave her heart. Without him, her life was like a fallen leaf wandering aimlessly through the wind. But she kept these thoughts hidden deep inside the corners of her heart. He was right. She couldn't let her emotions decide for her. She gave out a silent sigh and looked at him again. 'I understand, Sir.'

'Good…' Before he could say anything else, the phone rang, startling them.

'Yes?' He answered the phone.

'Sir, there is report of Scar being out on the leash again. He is around in the north area of the city. There is a report of explosion there, Sir.'

'We will have to go to the battle-zone but before that, we have to plan everything accordingly. I think we should head towards our headquarters first.' He told her and she was already ready to carry out her duty as his personal guard.

She let him lead the way as usual. Looking at his back was always comforting to her and she always preferred to be there as his shadow, his shield. It was almost natural the way she moved around him. Her every step, precise and calculated, her body accustomed to his movements and reflexes. They reached the car and he opened the car door for her even though she was his subordinate but he didn't let her do many such things even if they were counted as her duties. Sometimes she would just let him win just because she knew he considered those things as his own regulations and in any way she respected him and his rules.

He seem unusually silent to her. 'Sir, are you alright? You don't look quite well. You don't have to push yourself. Your injuries haven't healed completely.' She could tell just by looking at his face that he was in some inexplicable pain but she also knew that he is too stubborn to admit it.

'I am completely fine.' He answered although his wound was hurting, his head was dizzy and his skin felt flushed but he didn't want her to be anxious. He couldn't bear to watch her suffering because of him. She already had given him so much. He was dependent on her in many ways. She was the first and the last person he could trust his life with.

Outside, the wind was turning directions rapidly, growing heavier and grayer with the cold, icy fog. It rocked the trees and whistled past their car ominously. The clouds were crashing into each other, making the city walls shake with their rage of thunder.

'It looks like it is about to rain. We have to speed things up before you collapse with exhaustion.' She said while moving out of the car. 'Moreover you are useless in the rain.'

'I told you I am completely…' Before he could complete his sentence, his whole world swirled around him and everything went black.

His head still hurt but he was coming back to his senses. His blinking eyes were adjusting to the light and he saw Riza's anxious face as she wiped his forehead with a wet towel. He closed his eyes, wanting to savor that moment. Presently he realized that his uniform and boots were removed and he was wearing his night suit.

Riza's movements were swift but restless. He felt her fingers touching his elbow and her touch was cold; he realized that she was completely drenched with rain earlier.

'When did you get so bold that you started changing your superior's clothes without permission, lieutenant?' He drawled playfully, finally opening his dark eyes.

The moment he spoke those words, he saw color of her face returning. It was almost like she was about to cry in joy. But then she composed herself and was back to her usual stoic form again.

'Sometimes you just have to ignore the rules with certain PERSON who doesn't even how to take care of HIMSELF, SIR.' She answered back, glaring at him.

The changes in her mood at times like these always made him smile heartily. God, she was something. A moment ago she was anxious and taking care of him as if she was his wife and the very next moment she was angry at him as if she was his mother. She was a miracle to him, a sign of hope and light who kept his dark secrets and past hidden inside her heart. He wanted her and he knew she was already his.

'I will be back in a short moment.' Before she could get away, Roy grabbed her wrist and pulled her towards him.

She was totally taken aback and before she could realize it, she was laying over him, looking right into those raven eyes. Her heart leapt and all those emotions she kept so well hidden came rushing back like a tornado. She should control herself; this was not right. She thought to herself

'S…Sir, I think you are still not in your senses.' She looked away.

He knew it wasn't easy to break through her barriers. 'I want you to look at me.'

'Is that an order, Sir?'

'Perhaps.' He replied in a soft voice.

She looked at his face now. Her heart wanted to let go of all the rules and regulations which tied her. All those barriers which she kept between them, all those walls which were getting difficult to maintain with each passing moment, she wanted to break them all. She wanted the chips to fall wherever they might.

'Riza,' he whispered placing his hand on her cheek, 'I want you to know how I feel about you. I want you to know the effect you have on me, your place in my heart. I want you to know that you are more than a comrade or a subordinate. That I am lost without you, and that my dream is not only to go on the top. My dream, my purpose and my destination, they all are worthless without you. My whole life, beginning, middle and its end, they all revolve around you.'

'But…' Before she could say anything more, he took her lips into his, tenderly kissing them, taking her yet again by surprise. He knew she was still resisting him, but he didn't care. He could hear her heartbeat matching his own. He knew he had the same effect on her as she had on him, so he let his lips grow bolder.

His lips were soft yet demanding. How could she resist him? But her mind was still resisting and she was torn between her rationality and her torrid emotions. Despite her inner turmoil, she already knew that she had wanted all this from quite a while now. How could she stop herself from shattering under this pile of emotions? So for once, she let go of her logic and let her emotions fog her mind.

He felt the change in her. Her lips were now moving with his and her body relaxing on his. His hands were now roaming on her back, sending sparks of electricity through her nerves. His tongue traced her lips, seeking entry and she let him in. He could taste her sweetness on his tongue. He broke the kiss for a moment so that they both could breathe.

His hands were now in her hair and he set them lose. Her hair was wet and soft like the gentle water waves at the seashore. They were both completely absorbed in each other now. He started kissing her jaw line and his lips were now travelling in long smooth path on her neck.

All these sensations were completely new to her. They were like bursts of all the colors of rainbow in her mind. She could feel all the blood rushing into her body. She took his face in her hands and started kissing each inch of his beautiful face, placing soft sensual kisses on his cheeks and then went sideways to his ear. She licked his ear and nibbled on his earlobe, taking him by surprise. He let out a groan.

Damn! Did she know what she was doing to him? He had been with women before but how come she could affect him this much? Damn, it was frustrating! He grabbed her arms and rolled her with him until she was finally under him. Two could play at that game. He smirked playfully at her.

'No where left to go, Miss Riza Hawkeye? See, you can't run away from me now.'

'Nobody is running, SIR.' She smiled back at him.

He started kissing her neck again, coaxing her to respond as he let his lips hover over every part of her collarbone, while his hands started undoing her shirt. She let out shallow breaths while her fingers wandered through his black silky, perfectly trimmed hair. Her heart was hammering inside her chest. He undid both of their shirts and she loved moving her fingers on his strong chest. She loved the way his expressions changed with her small movements.

He took her bra strap and rolled it down from her shoulder. He saw the flush of pink in her cheeks and smiled. She was beautiful. He placed his hand over her breast. They filled his palms perfectly like they were made just for him. He felt her nipple harden and kiss his palm. He started kissing her collarbone and then going down, finally reaching her breast. His took it in his mouth and gently rolled his tongue around it. He heard a small whimper escape her mouth and then saw her biting her lip.

'I want to hear you, Riza!' He groaned while kissing her naval. He removed her pants while kissing her whole body until he reached her foot. He took her leg in his hands gently pressing his lips against her tender and sensitive flesh. Her mind was going blank. She was soaring into the light blue sky feeling as light as a feather.

She moved her fingers swiftly, removing his pants along with military boxers. She could feel every inch of her body drawing to him. She wanted to be complete with him, to be shattered by his force and then to be revived again. He knew this and so they both dived in the sea of emotions and sensations.

He could feel her warmth around him, maddening him, driving him insane. She was at his mercy, clinging to him for her dear life. Their breaths and heartbeats were like thousands of bells ringing together.

'Roy…' She called out for him. And the moment she did, he groaned and found his relieve. He kissed her again deeply and passionately.

She kissed his forehead and ran her fingers through her hair.

'You are everything to me, Roy.'

They both lay beside each other and he kept running his fingers through her hair until she fell asleep.

'I love you even more than even my own life.'

He kissed her hand and slipped a ring through her finger and fell asleep. He saw her smiling and kissing the ring in his dream.


End file.
